


Lights

by Woon



Series: Baby It's Cold Outside 2019 [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Shopping, a touch of angst/sad, grumpy harvey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Harvey thinks you have too many Christmas lights
Relationships: Harvey Bullock/Reader
Series: Baby It's Cold Outside 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559968
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Lights

**Author's Note:**

> another fic in the Winter Bingo thingy I am doing

“You have like 100 strings of these damn lights.”   
“And your point?” You were eyeing the various colors and styles of lights on the shelf in front of you, “Oh, I don’t have this kind yet.”   
“My point is,” Harvey frowned as he watched you toss a few boxes of stringed lights into your basket, “How many Christmas lights does one person need?”   
“As many as it takes to break through the perpetual gloom of Gotham, lover.”   
Harvey let out a sigh, “Not enough in this store for that, (y/n).”    
He slipped an around your waist and you leaned into him, “True but it’s a start.”


End file.
